The War in New ZeaLOL (Reboot)
Microsoft Sam and the War in New ZeaLOL (Reboot) is a project first announced during a skype conversation with EF88. It will be 8 episodes long, 4 of them being "reworked" episodes from the original series and the other 4 being continuity. Episode List SPOILERS #1 First Contact Radar Overseer Finn receives an unusual transmission before being killed by Nazi Alien Housekeepers. Cybriann declares war on Earth 2 for crimes against the UAL. #2 Rise of the UAL Cybriann and the UAL take New ZeaLOL, Great LOLtain and AustROFLia with the support of one of Earth 2's most feared armies. #3 Resistance The Republic of Minecraft is attacked by the UAL-CLPA Alliance and the resistance of Earth 2's nations begin their main assault on the UAL in the valley of the 4 winds and their main base in New ZeaLOL before being attacked by the Soviet Lulz Brigade #4 The Battle of the ULR Cybriann is betrayed by the Supreme AI and the Evil MainFrame. In the UAL's last stand against Microsoft Sam and his allies, Cybriann hacks ThePermian Tower and uses it to nuke the ULR and the Soviet Lulz Brigade. The Final Battle of the War in New ZeaLOL will take place in the ULR against the CLPA and the UAL. #5 The Ongoing War The Evil Mainframe survives the Arvion M2 crash and reassembles the CLPA. Microsoft Sam and his allies are once again at war. #6 Trigger A technological Genius AI is revealed to be responsible for Cybriann's brain malfunction who later transfers his data into the body of an improved Sucky Reaver. #7 Dead Nation New ZeaLOL is taken over once again, forcing most of the population to move elsewhere. The entire Nation is abandoned and overtaken by Robots and Penguins with a handful of Soviet traitors. #8 Climax New ZeaLOL's small amount of resistance, along with Microsoft Sam and the Allied nations begin battle in the mountains. The "Ultimate" Reaver faces off with Microsoft Sam and Mike while a ground team lead by Jackson Deege and ThePermian99 battle with the CLPA and UAL. Characters OPEN Add your name and voice if you wish to be in the series. Allies Microsoft Sam Microsoft Mike Microsoft Mary Radar Overseer Scotty (Adult male #1 American) Pootis Spencer (TF2 Sound clips) Jackson Deege (Adult male #7 American) ThePermian99 (Adult male #1 American low pitched) EmergencyFrost88/ShadowFrost88 (Microsoft Sam low pitched) EASlol (Adult male #3 American) Pieboy6000 (Adult male #3 American) AT88TV (Adult male #1 British) TheRobloxMegaGuy (Adult male #8 American high pitched) The Supreme Oracle (Mike in Space) Anichik (Adult female #1 American) SUP3RNOVATJJ (Adult Male #2 American, medium pitch) Enemies Cybriann (Robosoft Two) The Supreme AI (Robosoft Six) The Evil Mainframe (Robosoft One) Xenomorphs (Adult male #7 American) Sucky Cyborgs (Robosoft Three) Supreme Cyborgs (Robosoft One) Sucky/Supreme/Ultimate Reavers (Mike in Stadium slowed down) The Rampant AI (Robosoft One low pitch) Category:Wars Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:War Series Category:War series created by ThePermian99 Category:Reboots of War series Category:Cancelled Series